I'm Your Prisoner
by akiqueen
Summary: Shonen ai. HarryDraco. Unable to find love, Draco gets a Sonka Faerie to help him. This faerie chooses the person he is most compatible with and binds them with her song. Specific events trigger the songs, and Harry might be the key to eternal happiness.
1. Prologue

I'm Your Prisoner 

Prologue

The eagle owl hooted in impatience as it bit Draco for a millionth time. "You've got my attention, Orel!" he murmured angrily, ripping the gigantic package from Orel's legs, and inspecting the card that came with. "Probably from Mother," he said, frowning as he read more and more of the letter.

_Dear Son,_

_On account of your last year at Hogwarts, I have decided to help you gain a compatible partner. You must adhere to Malfoy tradition, marrying within a year of your coming of age. Since you seem to hold no regard in finding a spouse, I have decided to act. Therefore, I have sent you a Sonka Faerie, which will not only choose the person for you, but it will also help you fulfill the requirements to marriage. One of those being love. If you can't even manage that, my son, then I truly have no hope left for you. This is the chance to redeem yourself, and if you do not act, then I will._

_Much love,_

_Mother_

Draco carefully opened the package, a jar with a glowing faerie inside. His mother wasn't lying. Not that he had expected her to. He wasn't surprised, not an ounce, that his mother wanted to control his life now that his father was out of the picture. But he was happy, nonetheless, because he knew that she had his best interests in mind; interests which didn't involve dedicating his life to a crazed wizard. "What's a Sonka Faerie?" Pansy asked him, reaching to grab the jar.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to explain if you would've left my mail alone," Draco snapped as Pansy inspected the faerie.

"It's so cute!" she exclaimed, her nose pressed to the glass of the jar. Draco sighed.

"Sonka faeries, when released by me, for example, would find the person who the faerie thinks is best for me. It will then never leave that person, and annoy the living daylights out of them, until I court them. And even then, it will not leave us alone, until it has finished its song."

"Its song?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, the name Sonka, in fact, is the root word of Piosenka, which is Polish for 'song'. They were originally found in Poland. Due to their ways of bringing two people together, they were sought out for until they were endangered. This Sonka Faerie may be the last of its kind, since they die after their song is complete. The song is sung according to the progress made by the couple. Each action that the faerie believes bring the two together, it will sing another line of its song. The end of its song signals that the two are completely in love, and ready for marriage."

"How romantic!" she squealed. "So are you going to open it?"

Draco thought on this, but only for a moment. "No, I won't. If you haven't noticed before, I'm not exactly keen on upholding tradition. I'd like to rule out my own life, thanks."

"Draco, I'm sure your mother has a plan to fall back on, if this doesn't work," Pansy said clearly, looking in Draco's eyes. He understood then, just what his mother meant. Pansy's parents would be quite happy to marry their daughter to Draco. Draco looked at her for a moment, and she smiled, handing over the jar. He held his breath, and slowly unscrewed it. The faerie jumped out, fluttered its glittering wings, and disappeared. It didn't rematerialize by Pansy.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Ooh! A new story! I feel so proud of myself! This one's going to be very long, and hopefully comparible to even Etiquette! My writing has gotten much better! The idea for this story came about a while ago, and I had no time to write on it. Hopefully I'll be able to work two fanfictions at a time (this one and Anna Malfame: the Newest Tournament)!**

**BTW: the name Orel comes from the polish word for "eagle", which is "Orzel"**

**Much love for everyone, **

**akiqueen**


	2. Verse One

Verse One

Pansy looked wildly around the room, looking for the faerie's yellow glimmer. "You're not going to find it," Draco smirked. "Once it has selected the _chosen one_, only that person and I can see the faerie." Pansy looked at him hopefully, but Draco shook his head. "And no, I don't know who it is—yet." Draco stood up from his seat at the Slytherin table, and looked at the other students still eating breakfast. First, he looked at his fellow Slytherins, and saw no one with a yellow puffball flying near them. He then looked over at the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and saw nothing unusual. He finally glanced over reluctantly at the Gryffindors, and his heart stopped beating.

A large thump was heard, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table. "What happened?" Ginny piped up.

"It looks like Malfoy's fainted," Ron said joyfully. "I wonder why?"

"Maybe Pansy snogged him, and he fainted from horror?" someone shouted from behind, causing bursts of laughter from the rest of the table. Hermione gave Ron a scolding look and said, "Ron!" He flushed and turned away. Harry knew that Draco had refused to join the Death Eaters at the last moment. He didn't know why. He didn't know what had happened after last year's battle at Hogwarts, after Dumbledore was killed, either. What he did know was that Draco was back solely for safety and his mother, Narcissa, was under the heavy guard of the Aurors.

Harry and the others watched as a professor ran forward and escorted Draco to the infirmary. He was still thinking about the blonde when a high pitched voice yelled in his ear, "Hey, listen!" Harry jumped from his seat, and crashed onto the ground with a yelp. He whipped his head around, and saw what had startled him. It was a tiny, yellow faerie of sorts, with glittering wings and curly hair. The faerie flew over to Harry and peered into his eyes, as if thinking something over. "Perfect!" she squealed, clapping her tiny hands together.

"Uh," Harry managed to say.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, but this… faerie—"

"Melodia," the faerie provided.

"Yeah, she says her name's Melodia," Harry added quickly. "Just popped out of nowhere!" Ron looked over and frowned, and Hermione was trying to keep her expression neutral.

"Are you okay, Harry? Because I don't see a faerie anywhere," Ron said, worry in his voice.

"You sure you don't need to see Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione suggested, "You could still be suffering from that blow you took at Quidditch yesterday. That Bludger hit your head pretty hard." For once, Harry didn't protest as his friends dragged him to the infirmary.

---

"What's the problem?" Madam Pomfrey asked, after leaving Draco with a nasty green potion.

"We think Harry's hit yesterday is bothering him. He says that…" here Hermione paused. She looked over at Harry and frowned a little. "We think he's having hallucinations." Madam Pomfrey furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed Harry's hand. She practically threw him onto a bed next to Draco's and went searching for a potion.

"I knew it was too soon to let you out! Wait right there as I get you something. And you're not getting out no matter what you say!" Madam Pomfrey shouted from the far end of the room.

"We're going to leave then, Harry. Come on Ron," Hermione said. The two left the infirmary just as Madam Pomfrey returned with a bubbling red potion. Harry quickly downed it, much to her satisfaction, and she left.

-

"You're not hallucinating," Draco suddenly spoke up. "That faerie is quite real." Melodia fluttered over to Draco and sat on his upheld palm.

"You can see it too?" Harry asked, and was relieved when Draco nodded. "Why didn't Hermione or Ron see it, then?"

"It's a Sonka Faerie," Draco said, looking at Harry. "I'm sure Granger will explain it to you if you ask." Draco then settled down in bed, and said nothing more. Harry stared at the other boy, watching as Draco's breath steadied and he fell asleep. Harry felt a blush heat up his cheeks and quickly looked away.

---

"Hermione," Harry said. She looked up from her worn book, and moved over to allow Harry to sit next to her on the red and gold couch. "What's a Sonka Faerie?" She blinked in surprise.

"Why do you ask?"

"Out of interest," Harry answered. She gave him a scrutinizing look, but proceeded to explain what a Sonka Faerie was and what they did.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, after finishing her tale, and finding Harry as pale as a sheet.

"Yeah, I just remembered that I had to get something from the library. Thanks, 'Mione!" he yelled, running up to his room.

"Why couldn't you tell me this sooner?" he asked the faerie.

"You never asked," she stated, tugging on Harry's hair from her perch on his head. Harry groaned in annoyance.

"So Draco set you loose and you picked me because you decided that I was the perfect match for him," Harry asked her. The faerie tugged in response, "Yes!"

"Can you stop doing that?"

"Not unless you go meet him."

"Draco?" Melodia tugged out another 'yes'.

"Why should I? I mean, other than to make you stop."

"So I can start my song." Harry plucked the faerie from his hair, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What if I don't want to end up with Draco?" Harry asked the faerie, bringing her to his chest like a stuffed animal. "What if I want to choose who I'm with? Lately, everyone else had been ruling my life. I want some control, for once." The faerie said nothing, but instead pinched Harry and he let out a shrill "Ow!"

"Then I'll just have to stay with you until the day you die." Harry looked at the faerie, a little hurt, and she floated back to his arms. "The Sonka Faeries are never wrong in the people they choose. I'll assure you that. But it's all up to you, now. You have to make the next move."

---

Whisking out the Marauder's Map, Harry tapped the parchment, whispering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry scanned the paper carefully, and was pleased when he found the dot labeled 'Draco Malfoy' in Charms. He cleared the paper and stuffed it back into his trunk before leaving Gryffindor tower. Harry made his way to the classroom just as the students were filing out. He watched as Draco walked out, and ran up to meet him, regardless of the stares the other Slytherins and Ravenclaws were giving him. Maybe luck had it in for him, because Harry tripped on his robes, and fell face down onto the floor. Harry sat up, and found that his nose was burning. He gently touched it, and cried in pain. Lifting his fingers away, he found them red with his blood, which was now spilling onto his robe. Harry suddenly felt his head tilted and found his eyes staring back at Draco's. The Slytherin pointed his wand and muttered a spell, stopping the blood flow. He pulled Harry to his feet, and led him to Madam Pomfrey's, who healed him in seconds.

"I'm glad you could act maturely, Mr. Malfoy. Especially with yours and Mr. Potter's…previous relationship," Madam Pomfrey said. "I hope I can assume that you'll escort Mr. Potter back to Gryffindor tower?" Draco gave a hasty nod, and the two walked out.

---

As they neared the stairway that led to the Fat Lady's portrait, Harry started, "Why did you release the faerie?" Draco looked down at him and said, "There's a wizard tradition that states I need to get married within a year of my coming of age. Since I couldn't find anyone yet, my mother sent me Melodia to take care of the problem."

"That's no excuse to—"

"Stop interrupting me, P-Harry. Mother has a plan to fall back on. She already agreed to marry me off to Pansy, if this doesn't work."

"What if I don't agree to this? Are you expecting me to come willingly? When I've always been told _exactly _what to do for a good portion of my life?" Harry stammered out, anger rising in his voice.

"No, I'm not expecting you to like me right away. That's the Sonka Faerie's job, anyway. To bring us together," Draco said. He paused for a moment, and smirked. "And if _you_ don't act, Melodia will."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, glaring at the Slytherin.

"You _have _noticed how she's prompted you to take action? Well, she'll do that more often, the more you avoid me. She'll drive you up the walls with pestering comments."

"Right," Harry stated, not able to believe a word that came out of Draco's mouth. Draco smirked again at the stubborn Gryffindor and grabbed his arm. He pulled Harry into a quick hug, and walked away.

Draco smiled as he heard singing fill the hall:

"The way that you…  
Embrace me with your strong and powerful arms…"

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Okay, I admit it. I couldn't resist. I had to have Melodia act like Navi from Legend of Zelda. Her character was originally based off of Navi, in fact. I was even going to have her only able to say "Hey, listen!" all the time! I changed that, as you can see.**

**Melodia is polish for melody.**

**A lot more to the story will be revealed in the next chapter. How can I promise that? It's because of the lyrics I'm going to use next. You're wondering what those are? Read and find out!**

**And I will give out the name to the song (and a possible link to it as well) when it is finished. Yes, it's a real song. You'll just have to read more to figure out what it is!**

**I'm having a lot of fun with this story. In fact, I'll take any and all suggestions you guys have on plot ideas! It'll spark my creative juices, that's for sure! **

**And finally, thank you for all of the reviews! **


	3. Verse Two

Verse Two

"Talk to him! Talk to him! Why aren't you talking to him?" Melodia pestered, buzzing around Harry's head.

"I don't want to talk to him," Harry grumbled through his porridge. It had been two days of completely ignoring the Slytherin, and Harry unwillingly admitted that the faerie was becoming a bother.

"More like you're afraid. Afraid that you'll fall head over heels for him," Melodia concluded, reclaiming her position on top of Harry's head. "You say that you don't want others to control your life."

"And that's exactly what _he's_ trying to do!" Harry whispered harshly, mindful of the watchful eyes of his friends.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge," the faerie said wisely.

"You say this to me when he's been a git his entire life?"

"Draco's trying to change for your benefit," the faerie said. "If you want someone to blame, blame me. Blame me for choosing the one person out of the entire school who might have the means to make him happy for the first time in his life." Harry snorted, causing the porridge to spray out across the table. A few students shuffled away, disgusted.

"He gets whatever he wants," Harry spat, "Because he can always cry to his precious father."

"Harry," Melodia said gently, simply. "I really think you should talk to him." Harry sulked a little, the anger receding from his eyes. "And if you don't, then I think you can guess what's in store for you," Melodia concluded, a smile playing on her lips. Harry could only shudder to think of what the mischievous faerie could do.

---

Harry's attention was brought back to his friends as they scrambled from the Gryffindor table's seats, grabbing their books and quills as they got ready for the day's first classes. He himself had Potions first, with the Slytherins. Sitting between Hermione and Ron, Harry watched as Snape walked in, his cloak billowing behind him. He flicked his wand at the chalkboard, and writing appeared. "We have a very special assignment today, and possibly for the next month. Now, this should come as no surprise, seeing as we discussed the difficulty of these potions last year. Therefore I expect," here he paused, glaring at Harry, "excellent potions from everyone who dared take this class. Now, you will be working with partners to make Veritaserum, which I assure, you will be testing out yourselves. This project, after today, will be worked on outside of class. I'll be assigning partners, and I'm sure the two of you can work out an agreeable schedule to work on the potion."

Snape began pointing out students and their partners, leaving no surprises when everyone seemed to have a partner from the other house. Similarly, there was no surprise as Harry was partnered with Draco. Harry sighed as he picked up his stuff, and sat next to the quiet Slytherin. Hermione was partnered up with Pansy, Ron with Blaise Zabini, and there were many other various assortments which caused much groaning among the classroom. "I would advise you all to listen," Snape said calmly. The classroom was instantaneously silent. "You have today to gather the necessary ingredients for the potion. Tomorrow, we'll be starting an in-class assignment, and you won't have a chance to get what you need again." The students jumped up after Snape's monologue, and rushed to his storage closet, gathering ingredients in a hurry.

"When do you want to work on this potion?" Harry asked in a monotone.

"When are you available?" Draco asked back. The two continued to discuss their schedules, until a compromise was worked out. "We can work on it… in the dungeons," Draco offered. "It's closer to the classroom, so when we're done it can easily be brought in." Harry thought about it and agreed, deciding that he was already familiar with enemy territory. And thus, it was decided that they would meet before dinner, outside the Slytherin dungeons.

---

Harry made his way to the dungeons, pulling his hair out. Melodia was oddly silent, and this caused him to think that she was happy with the arrangement. He waited patiently outside, until the door opened, and Draco ushered him in. The other Slytherins knew about the project, and made no comment as Draco led Harry to an abandoned corner of an unused room, a table littered with ingredients and a cauldron awaiting them. The two stood there, awkwardly, until Melodia gave a sharp tug on Harry's hair. "Melodia says we should talk," Harry said, conjuring water into the cauldron as the potion instructed.

"This has to boil. We have time," Draco added. The silence spanned, until Harry groaned out load.

"What I want to know is: why? I suddenly find you being nice to me, and you say it's because a faerie is trying to get us married. You've been a _git_ since my first year at Hogwarts. You insulted the first friend I ever made. You always cried to your father whenever you wanted something. Everyone I loved is dead. I live with a horrible uncle, and am forced to do menial tasks that would make a house elf's job seem more enjoyable," Harry blurted out, tears streaming down his cheeks, taking in heavy breaths to calm himself down. Draco stood, calmly, hand outstretched. Wondering whether he could touch Harry or not.

"You say that everyone has ordered you around. I say that it's no different for me. Father had always bred me to hate those he thought were inferior: Muggle-borns, half-bloods, and anyone who opposed the Dark Lord. He was not a real father. The only time he came near me was to reprimand me for something I've done. Like trying to be your friend. When I learned that he wanted to make me a Death Eater, that was the last straw. As you see, I defied him. And, hopefully for forever, he can't do anything about it now that he's in Azkaban." The two continued to stand, indifferent to the boiled water overflowing and falling down the cauldron, realizing just how much they had in common.

"I was almost sorted into Slytherin," Harry said. "But I didn't want to join it because of you." He laughed. "Maybe we would've been friends if I did."

"We can be friends now," Draco offered a hand, which Harry readily took.

"Then, I have one more thing to say," Harry said after they shook. "I'll allow you to… court me. But whether or not this will work out for our benefits… Is up to Melodia." The faerie said nothing. She sang.

"… Your haunting words,

Keep me close

To everything about you…"

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: This was a very... information-giving chapter. There are many, many predictions towards the future that can be made. **

**I think this got their characters aligned. It's very different from my other stories, where they suddenly find themselves attracted to each other. If you can see, Draco is somewhat attracted, though he doesn't know it. He can't tell his feelings because of the lack of attention back home. This might turn out more angsty than I imagined. They realize that they have a lot in common, and become friends. Since Harry's fate is with the faerie, he decides to give in and allow Draco to woo him, though he can't imagine what the silent and cold Slytherin will do to win his heart. And that's just what Melodia was waiting for!**

**Much love,**

**akiqueen**


	4. Verse Three Part One

Verse Three; Part One

Harry woke up from his bed, heart thumping in anticipation. The air seemed thick and unbreathable, and he couldn't fathom why. Harry looked out the window, finding the clouds in turmoil.

Something was happening. He was sure of that after he brushed his teeth. Melodia's usual perch in his hair was unoccupied. She was nowhere to be seen. Was she—was she with Draco?

---

Draco sneezed unexpectedly while brushing his hair, causing the comb to fly out of his hand. He reached for the hair gel, when a sharp tug on his hair stopped him. "Don't," said a certain faerie, disgusted. "It looks worse than Snape's hair!" she complained. The Slytherin momentarily thought of the greasy hair of his favorite teacher and gagged.

"I hate you," Draco said, "for that image. I didn't need it in the morning."

"Potions is your first class today anyway," she replied good-naturedly.

"What are you doing here, Melodia?" Draco asked the faerie who was arranging herself in his hair. "Surely you have more of a reason rather than to change my hairstyle."

"I'm doing my job," Melodia said with a flash of a smile. "And you need my help."

"Malfoys don't need help," Draco said, grabbing his textbooks and leaving the bathroom. He bumped into Pansy who did a double take at his hair and had a worried look on her face.

"Draco, are you feeling okay? Are you sure you're not sick?" she asked, placing her hand on his forehead.

"_Yes_," he groaned, warily looking up to find an upside down Melodia smiling. "What do you want?" he directed at the faerie. Pansy glanced to the top of his head and back at Draco, comprehending.

"You said you were going to woo Harry," Melodia clarified, twining a braid in her hair. "But you're as romantic as a rock." Draco flushed and Pansy laughed.

"You'd think that she commented on your personality or something," Pansy said, amused.

Draco stared at Melodia as she flew around, thinking about how to help Draco. She suddenly looked up, brightening. "I've got it," she said.

---

The Trio sat down at the Gryffindor table, plates filling with food. Harry piled eggs, toast, and other food onto his plate, watching as Ron was already stuffing his face. He turned around and hazarded a look at Draco. And choked on his orange juice. Hermione and Ron gave him worried looks and followed his line of sight. They were surprised, to say the least. Once their eyes had affixed to Draco's hair, the rest of the Gryffindors looked too. This caused the nearby Hufflepuffs to take notice, which in turn caused the Ravenclaws to look as well. The Great Hall was eerily silent as every eye was plastered onto Draco Malfoy, staring at his hair. The hair that was not slicked down like it had been for the last six years. Harry stared at the Slytherin, who, once noticing his gaze, pointed to the middle of his hair, and rolled his eyes. The students were giving each other questioning looks, but Harry understood. Melodia _was_ with Draco. But why she was there was another question.

---

Harry met Draco in the room they were using for their Veritaserum. "I like your hair much better this way. You reminded me too much of Snape before," Harry said, turning the pages of his Potions textbook.

"I like you," Draco said unexpectedly, causing the Gryffindor to blink slowly and frown. It was just the look Draco was expecting.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked. Draco hadn't expected this question.

"How? I don't know. I'm free from my father. Maybe it's a way to defy him—trailing after you. Or maybe I'm willing to please my mother. Or maybe…I just don't know."

"That's not very descriptive."

"If you really need an answer… You're the most popular person in Gryffindor and I'm the most popular in Slytherin. We don't deserve anyone who's lesser than us." At this, Harry laughed, amazed at the words.

---

It happened the next day, as soon as Harry sat down. An elegant eagle owl flew down in front of him, placing a yellow rose in front of Harry. There was a small card attached to the flower, and Harry snatched it away. But the rose was a little hard to miss. Ginny was staring wide-eyed at the flower, and her brother was a mirror image of her. Hermione looked amused. "What'd the card say, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at her friend, smiling. Harry nervously opened it and scanned the three words.

_Joy and friendship._

"How fitting," Hermione mused.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: No this isn't it. This is only the first half of the chapter. The second half I will probably post up tomorrow or...something. I had writer's block for a good while, but I'm happy from this half of the chapter. **

**In case anyone is wondering, a yellow rose _does _****represent joy and friendship. **

**And... who's to say what will happen in the next half? And what verses of Melodia's song are to follow?**

**Thank you for your patience everyone. Remember, patience is a virtue.**


	5. Verse Three Part Two

Verse Three; Part Two

The Slytherins watched in amusement as Harry, blushing for whatever reason, walked in clutching a yellow rose. Pansy briefly looked from Harry to Draco, finding that his friend was smiling. She shot Hermione a meaningful look, and the two sat next to each other in their assigned seats, unspeakable messages between them.

---

Harry was leaving his room, watching the last rays of sun hit the rose that was in a vase sitting on the window ledge. Hermione had put a special charm on it so that it would never wilt. He smiled. It was time to meet Draco.

The two were in their familiar workroom, Draco scowling as his hair fell into his eyes. "Not used to it yet, are you?" Harry asked jokingly as the Slytherin pushed his hair back, groaning as it slipped past his ears and fell in front of his face again.

"I think I might go back to my regular hairstyle," Draco said.

"Don't!" Harry said immediately afterwards, earning him a smirk from Draco.

"So what happened to the rose I gave you?" Draco said, changing the topic. Harry flushed and mumbled something, gesturing his hands wildly, looking at the ground.

"I see," Draco said, amused.

---

Draco was in his own room, finishing the day's assignments as Melodia groaned in frustration. "Hurry up, will you?"

"I have to keep my grades up," Draco said reasonably, setting aside his quill. "Done! Now, what do you have in mind?" The faerie stared up at the ceiling as she thought.

"Harry's love life. How's it been?" the faerie asked. Draco burst out in laughter.

"Why are you asking me?"

"You hang out with Pansy. You're sure to know more than you ever have to."

"Don't make fun of my friends," Draco said, although he wasn't angry. "And now, onto the topic of Harry… He's gone through a lot of...well; adventures probably wouldn't be the best word in his situation." Draco looked at Melodia, holding up his index finger. "One kiss. With Cho Chang. She was crying." Melodia gaped at the Slytherin, slightly shocked. "The Weasley girl, Ginny, liked him."

"_Liked_ him? As in, she used to like him?"

"Well, he doesn't like her back, now that _I'm_ in the pict—ow!" Draco exclaimed as the faerie pinched him.

"I know what I'm doing when I picked Harry, but personally I don't see how anyone could handle you," Melodia said. "But at least now I know what you can do."

---

Harry sat down for breakfast when Draco's eagle owl, Orel, flew in. It hooted impatiently, reminding Harry of its owner so much he almost laughed. Orel thrust forward another rose, this time white. There was another card attached to this one, but it was open, everyone seeing the neatly written word; _Innocence_. Harry stared at the word, mouth slightly open, cheeks red. "Oh Merlin," he gasped, embarrassed. Ginny was giggling and Hermione was thoughtful, as if approving of something.

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Ron asked him. Harry made some stumbling hand gestures that no one could decipher. Not that Ron could talk anymore after being jabbed in the side by Hermione's elbow. "'Mione! What's yo—" Ron was shut up by Hermione's lips on his. Harry blink, bemused.

"We're going out, Harry, didn't we tell you?" Hermione said as Ron sat, nursing his aching side.

"…I'm sorry, I don't think so," Harry said, even more embarrassed that he hadn't noticed his two best friends get together.

"He was preoccupied with his secret admirer," Ginny giggled.

"Right," Harry mumbled, sneaking a glance at a certain Slytherin who was grinning mysteriously.

---

"That was the one succinct word to describe you," Draco said to Harry after the Gryffindor asked why he had to send that message in particular. Harry moaned, eyeing Melodia who was calmly sitting in Draco's hair, avoiding his gaze. "You haven't had a lot of practice in an area beyond bravery," Draco commented. Harry was silent; he had no comebacks for the Slytherin. "But don't worry, I don't mind." Draco made his way to Harry's side, adding more ingredients to the potion. After he was done, he wiped his hands on a cloth, and smiled.

"I can teach you," the Slytherin finally said, and Harry received a shock as he suddenly became nervous, giddy, and afraid at the same time. He allowed the Slytherin to wrap his arms around him, watched as he tilted his head, and placed their lips together.

Harry's heart was beating rapidly, feeling the cool lips on his, but not doing anything other than stand there.

But Draco was content with that, making no moves to proceed or let go. Just standing there with their lips pressed, Harry eventually calming down, maybe trusting Draco a little bit more.

And Melodia sang.

"Romantic in ways,

In ways that almost tear upon my heart…

Can't let you go…

Don't you know…?"

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: I promised a new chapter on Saturday, but alas it is 12:42 AM, central time, Sunday. I hope you forgive me.**

**I know you do because I had them kiss. **

**I tried to make it a first kiss kind of scenario, and I'm a little embarrassed to say that I sort of based it on my first kiss on the lips. Unfortunately, I think he was a little misdirected by movies and such and thought that first kisses were supposed to be all fiery and use tongue and... Why am I telling you all of this? You probably don't want to know about my romantic exploits.**

**Anyway, I have wise wisdom from my mom, "Every kiss is your first." I don't know if that's a quote from something, but I believe it to be true. Then my first kiss would've been at the age of six, when I kissed this boy sitting next to me. My grandmother was really angry afterwards. **

**Will Harry and Draco's kisses always be the first? Probably not. They'll get more comfortable...and I guess you'll see... in the next installment of IYP!**

**Much love,**

**akiqueen**


	6. Verse Four Part One

Verse Four; Part One 

Snape walked into the Potions classroom, closing the door with a loud thud, his presence causing silence to break over the classroom. "Your Veritaserum should be nearing completion within a week from today," he announced. "However, we will be changing the potion. A Ministry member who had been studying the potions and alchemy of Nicholas Flamel had found a way to change the use of the potion. Instead of letting you speak the truth when asked a question, it will allow you to _perceive_ the truth; that is, you'll _see _the truth of things." The class responded with confused silence. Only Hermione's hand was waiving frantically in the air.

"Ms. Granger?" he asked.

"Professor, what would the specific effects of the potion be? And how potent is it. If you see the truth, what does that mean? Do you just become more observant, or will you suddenly know a person's deepest, darkest secrets?"

"These are all questions that we have yet to discover. So far, they have only done a couple of tests, one where a man who had taken the potion could immediately tell his friends' favorite colors when he saw them. Several other tests were performed to determine how much was lethal and what kind of effect it had on more than one person. They needed more wizards testing it out, and that's why the Ministry has asked us to partake in the experiment; to provide more data. Will each person's experience differ? Can seeing certain people cause you to tell more about them? And if so, does it depend on the relationship between the two of you? Do the effects of the potion depend on the amount you drink? Or is it completely random?"

Snape pointed his wand at the chalkboard and intricate instructions appeared, crammed closely together. "This is the potion that you will add to the Veritaserum after it has been brewed. The highest amount that you can pour into your Veritaserum without it becoming lethal to you is 5mL, so each of you will have a different required amount to test with. The potion also requires the future user to add his or her blood. The Ministry had tested that if Wizard A and Wizard B drank the same potion and Wizard A had given the blood, only he would gain the effects of the potion. However, if the potion has blood from both Wizard A _and_ B, the effects of the potion will only work on the two of them, meaning that they will only observe the truths of each other and nobody else."

Snape finished his monologue, blue-faced from the lack of air. It looked like he had some sort of foreign disease. "I will now split you into groups. One group will be using their own blood, while the other group will commingle their blood. Within your groups, you will draw straws to see how much of the potion you will add to the Veritaserum. The short straws indicate 1mL and the largest one is 5mL. Each group has five pairs, so each couple will have a mL difference between each other. I will now organize you into your groups." Snape read off names, and Draco and Harry moved to the appropriate area. They were going to commingle their blood. Ron, Blaise, Hermione, and Pansy were on the other side, and had already drawn their straws. Hermione and Pansy had gotten the largest straw, and Ron and Blaise pulled out the 3mL straw. Snape then walked over with the same straws to their group and Draco walked up to pull out a straw. Before he could do so, though, Melodia jumped from his head and onto his hand, prying a straw from Snape's fist. Harry doubted it was Fate when the faerie pulled out the largest straw.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: breathes I think I know why my biology teacher hates us so much. It's because she doesn't like wasting her breath on us! **

**Anyway, this new potion was developed by Danyl de Guerney, an English man who studied Flamel's works for 40 years. He named it Sentio, the Latin word for "perceive". This will be introduced in the next part, for those who are wondering. **

**What will happen to Harry and Draco? Will Harry see the turmoil of confusion and love in Draco? Will Draco be able to see the attraaction beyond the uncertainty and embarrasment that he had inflicted on Harry? You'll discover that and much more in the next verse!**

**Much love, as always,**

**akiqueen**


	7. Verse Four Part Two

Verse Four; Part Two

Harry was greeted to breakfast with another rose, this time orange as the morning sun whose low rays promised cold weather to come. The inscription on the card read _Fascination; Optimism_. Was this towards Draco's view on their relationship? Or the potion they were going to complete later and then take the next morning? Either way, the giggles from the Gryffindor girls renewed themselves. And Ron seemed unperturbed.

---

Harry met the Slytherin in their potion's room for hopefully the last time. Draco had the vial of Sentio potion next to him on an old, wooden table, holding a needle between his teeth. "Wre-dih?" he murmured through the needle. Harry stared at the Slytherin, uncomprehending the mumbled words. He took the needle out of his mouth and said, "I asked if you were ready." The Gryffindor nodded, watching as the Slytherin pricked his thumb, much like how Muggle doctors pricked your thumb to administer a shot. Draco let a single drop fall into the Sentio potion, and handed the needle over to Harry who did the same. Then Draco picked up the vial and poured the contents into the Veritaserum while Harry stirred. The potion turned into a red color. A few moments later it turned into an orange that reminded Harry of Draco's gifts. "I think that it's working. Professor Snape said that there wouldn't be a definite color until the morning."

"I hope it'll be okay," Harry said before leaving.

The next morning Harry found Draco awaiting him with two flasks of the new potion. It was a shining silver color. The two boys toasted each other and downed the potion simultaneously. "I guess we should be getting to the Great Hall to eat breakfast," Harry said. "What happened to the cauldron?" he asked.

"I used a spell to directly transport it to Professor Snape's office," Draco answered, watching as Harry nodded in understanding and turned to leave. But before Harry could take even one step, Draco pressed a fleeting kiss to Harry's lips, whispering, "You escaped before I could kiss you last time. It's a kiss for luck."

---

The students' schedules had been changed for the project. Each partner was required to go to every class with their other partner for the entire day to get the full effects of the potion. At first, Harry didn't seem to notice a difference when he looked at Draco. He gave a small smile when it happened—_BAM_! A sudden white light illuminated Draco, and was gone in the same instant. It momentarily blinded the Gryffindor, and when he looked up again, he noticed that nothing was different. Draco still had that feather-soft hair—Harry _thought_ it was as soft as feathers, at any rate—that gently caressed his face, softening his sharp chin, tickling his pale pink lips—

Harry shook his head, wondering where all of that had come from, and followed Draco out to the Quidditch Pitch, where the Slytherin Team was practicing. They didn't fuss as Harry sat down in the Gryffindor section of the bleachers, watching as his Slytherin—his Slytherin? Draco was hardly his, he thought. He gently massaged his eyes with the palms of his hands, hoping it would clear his head. He then looked up and watched as Draco shot after the Golden Snitch. Harry's attention never swayed as the other masterfully weaved through the air. A cheer bubbled in his mouth when Draco finally caught the Snitch, and flew up beside him. "That was great!" he squeaked out, grabbing Draco's forearm. A sudden sense of optimism and curiosity and fear hit him, emanating from Draco. Along with an emotion that was half hidden, half in the open. Harry involuntarily locked onto the mysterious feeling, not hearing Draco's words as he said something to him, dragging him to the doors that led into the castle. "I'll see you in a couple of minutes at lunch," Draco told him. "Do you mind taking my stuff, Harry? I'd really appreciate it." Harry wearily nodded, only breaking his gaze from the other boy when Melodia jumped onto his head. Harry went inside and sat down at the Gryffindor table, and it wasn't until a couple of moments later that the faerie spoke.

"I knew it," she said.

"Knew what?" Harry asked her.

"That this wasn't going to work. The whole potion and everything." Harry gave her a confused look.

"You notice things, but you can't see his true feelings."

"Can he see mine?"

"No. And that's the problem. In order for the potion to work fully, you have to uncover your own emotions first. You must find yourself before you can show yourself to another."

"When I touched Draco, I could read what he was feeling, a little. There was this hidden emotion—"

"That's because he knows himself. He has accepted who he is, and the feelings he harbors. But we planned for this. Look inside Draco's book bag." Harry did so after several sharp tugs on his hair, pulling out a corked vial and a small bowl. A pensieve. And a memory. He uncorked it and poured the silver memory into the bowl. Before he could question his actions, Harry bowed his head until his face broke the surface of the memory. He felt the sensation of falling into nothingness, and then landed in a large room with Draco sitting on his bed, talking to Melodia.

The faerie sprang up and started singing, "You're as romantic as a rock! Wouldn't get him anything better than a sock! And if you did, Dobby's would be better! Admit it! The more you think about him, you get—" The last word was drowned by a furious, "SHUT UP!" from Draco. He breathed harshly until his breath evened out. "I can be romantic!" His eyes softened and a smile played on his lips. "I've had an idea before you started that dreadful song."

"What is it?" Melodia pried. And the Slytherin did the unfathomable. He blushed, the color reaching his ears. He said one word, "Roses".

"Roses?" she asked him, "What else?"

"Yellow, joy and friendship. White, innocence," Draco recited. Harry was shocked, finding that the colors of each rose had its own descriptions. Harry was so focused on the discovery that he didn't notice that Draco had still been talking until the Slytherin had hesitated. He continued, "Gold for a completion of a great task. I was thinking to use it for—"

"Marriage?" Melodia giggled out.

"Yes."

---

Harry was silent and jumped in shock when a pair of arms was placed on his shoulders. Draco allowed Harry to turn around in his seat, but continued to keep a firm grip on him. And Harry saw the hidden emotion break through, lighting the blonde from within, and he could read it—love, the emotion he had thought that the icy Slytherin was incapable of showing, and something in him broke.

But it wasn't the bad kind of breaking. No. What broke was the past full of skepticism and pain, what broke in him was the sense of confusion, because this light around Draco was a love so great that Harry figured that _he_ was the one who had been made out of ice the entire time. His heart melted and he smiled. "I think," he said, "That your wooing has worked." And the two didn't need words as Draco pulled Harry up, and the two attached into a warm kiss, Draco gently massaging Harry's lips. The Gryffindor allowed the Slytherin to penetrate into his mouth, and the two melded together, tasting red and orange and all the colors and all the feelings of the silver light around Draco. Not pausing in their kiss as the doors opened to admit the students who had come down for lunch. And Melodia smiled.

And sang:

"Io sono prigioniera!  
A captive in your gentle hands;  
A prisoner of your soulful eyes,  
Your special smile…  
We'll never part…"

And as they finally parted, the love infinitely reflected in their eyes, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Hermione's rang out, "I told you so!"

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: I love this chapter because **

**a. it's long and **

**b. it made me smile**

**I worked nonstop for one and a half hours writing this as a sort of celebration. You see... I'm going to Terminus, a big Harry Potter convention that's in August in Chicago. Formerly, I had submitted a fanfiction to read at Author's Night. And my fanfiction was accepted! It's my story Etiquette, which by far is the most popular story yet. So if any of you are going to Terminus, please make the time to listen to my fanfiction! I will be under the name "akiqueen" in the programming, so see you there!**

**Anyway, back to the story.**

**Io sono Prigioniera is Italian for I'm Your Prisoner, hence the title of the fanfiction.**

**And finally, I must tell you that the story is coming to a close. **

**What will happen with Melodia? What's with Hermione? And are you ready to learn the title of the song? Because it's now and fortune.**

**Much love,**

**akiqueen**


	8. The Final Verse Part One, Narcissa

The Final Verse; Part One

Narcissa

The crowd of students stayed silent as Hermione walked forward, hands clutching her books to her chest. "I was suspicious when you first asked about Sonka Faeries, and then Pansy told me about Draco and how his mother sent one. So we observed you really closely and suspected that the Sonka Faerie had chosen Harry. We told everyone what we suspected, but they didn't believe us. We knew that this project would bring the truth out. And here you are, glowing all bright and happy from love." She turned smugly to the rest of the students who all rolled their eyes. Of course she was right. When had Hermione ever been wrong? Harry thought of the students who had walked in and got an eyeful of the two snogging, and blushed fiercely.

"So…when you walked in?" he managed to say.

"We weren't surprised, mate," Ron said from behind her. "After having the idea hammered into my mind by Hermione every day, I got used to it." The redhead gave a reassuring smile, and Harry was instantaneously relieved. An enormous burden was lifted from his shoulders, and the Gryffindor smiled.

"So Harry," Draco said, diverting the other boy's attention to him, "Would you like to visit my mother next weekend?"

"Of course," Harry said.

---

Narcissa Malfoy did a cleaning spell on the two boys as soon as they flooed into the Malfoy Manor's kitchen. She smiled at Harry and led them to the table for dinner. No words were spoken, and it became uncomfortably silent until Narcissa said, "Why don't you show Harry around, Draco?" Draco nodded and led Harry out. But Melodia stayed behind. She dropped her glamour so that Narcissa could see her. "Good job," Narcissa said to the faerie.

"It went according to plan," Melodia said.

"I want the best for Draco," Narcissa told the faerie, reliving distant memories.

-

_"Ahh!" Draco's muffled scream came from a closed room. Narcissa was listening intently outside, heart beating loud enough that she was sure Lucius could hear it from inside. _

_"You will gain no interest of the Potter boy! He is the enemy of our Lord! He is your enemy!" said Lucius. Suddenly the lock on the door turned. Narcissa stumbled away as quickly as possible. Draco came out, an eleven-year-old with a red mark on his cheek. He walked into his room, and Narcissa followed. She knew that Lucius wouldn't severely hurt the boy. Lucius was only trying to protect the family from the Dark Lord's wrath. He really meant well. He just didn't know how to deal with people, much less children. She comforted Draco until he finished sobbing, telling him, "Before you go to your father, come to me. I'll protect you," she told her son. She lifted her wand to his head and swept the memories of his thoughts and interest of Harry into a bottle, and corked it._

_"What did you do, Mother?" he asked._

_"I took your memory so that no one else can see it when they hurt your head," Narcissa said, knowing that it wasn't the last time someone would use Legilimency to read her son's mind._

-

Narcissa studied the faerie before smiling to herself. "I think I know what Draco is going to show Harry. I'm glad this worked out. It looks like you repaid your dept, Melodia."

"It's more than that. I've grown fond of the two."

---

Draco shouldered open a heavy door after unlocking it with an old, bronze key. It opened to a storage room of sorts, except it was filled with various vials. "These are my memories, Harry."

"What are they of?" Harry asked.

"You," the Slytherin replied sincerely. He explained, "My father often used Legilimency when he thought that I was lying to him. The first time he did it, he saw a memory of me trying to be your friend. That was unacceptable… no, _dangerous_ if the Dark Lord had seen that memory or any of these. Since then my mother had helped me extract them." Draco smiled. "I was interested in you ever since we first met. Would you like to see them?"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head, "Those are your memories. They should stay yours."

"Really?"

"Yes. And besides, now you have the opportunity of creating new memories with me. Together." Draco smiled as they shared another kiss, only to be interrupted by Narcissa's cough.

"Harry, I'll lead you to your room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said, following her to a large bedroom, cheeks burning.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: I'm predicting that the final verse will have two more parts to it. As you could see, this part had the extra title of "Narcissa" added to it. The next one will be "Roses" and the final one will probably be "Melodia".**

**And now it's time for something completely different! **

**One thing gets solved (Hermione and Pansy) and another problem pops up! What the heck were Narcissa and Melodia talking about? And what's all of this about a debt? Is there something more to Melodia than we first thought?**

**Check it out in the next installment of IYP! (Which also stands for In Your Pants. Should I stay true to that? I've never written a sex scene before, so voice your opinion on that! (It will probably be horribly fluffy and cute))**

**Much love, and sorry for the long wait,**

**akiqueen**

**P.S. I'm already writing the next Part! **


	9. The Final Verse Part Two, Roses

The Final Verse; Part Two

Roses

Harry woke up to a familiar tug on his head. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" Melodia shouted. "It looks like someone left you something," she sang, jumping down onto Harry's stomach, pointing to a desk that was across the room. There was a pair of roses resting on top of each other, a pink one and a red one. Harry reached for the pink one, and read the card. _Thankfulness_, it read. He then read the card on the red rose, which said _Love. _And underneath both of them was another card, this one saying, _Would you like to go visit Hogsmeade with me? –DM_

Harry dressed quickly and went to the kitchen where Draco and Narcissa were both drinking coffee, having already finished breakfast. "I'm sorry for being late," Harry mumbled out.

"No need to be sorry, Harry. I thought of jumping on you to wake you up, but Melodia insisted on doing that herself," Draco said, calling over a house elf who put down a plate of food in front of Harry. As soon as Harry was finished, Narcissa said, "Have fun, boys. Don't forget to go back to Hogwarts with the other students when you're done!"

---

The two walked down a busy street, remembering that it was a Hogsmeade weekend for the students at Hogwarts as well. Harry could feel stares from the students on him and Draco, and tried to shake off the feeling. He saw Hermione and Ron waving to him from the entrance of a small shop. The boys followed them inside and joined them at a table with Pansy and Blaise. "How're your essays for the potion working out?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't see why we need to write them," he replied, knowing that Snape was expecting an extremely detailed account of what had happened. "If the wizards at the Ministry read them, then soon _everyone_ will know."

"They will sooner or later," muttered Ron. Harry stared at him, but Hermione pulled him up by the hand and shoved him out of the shop.

"We promised to go visit the joke shop. We'll see you guys later," Hermione said hurriedly.

"We need to get going too," Blaise said coolly, walking out with Pansy.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Hey, do you want something?" Draco said, waving over a waitress.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"Vanilla ice cream, please," Draco answered.

"For both of you?"

"No we'll share," he answered, causing the waitress to look between the two and giggle.

"Right away," she said.

---

"So do you want some or not?" Draco asked after taking a bite.

"The girl's watching us," Harry said, glancing at the waitress from before.

"So?" Draco asked, directing a spoonful of the ice cream to Harry's mouth.

"Fine, but I get the cherry," Harry said, stuffing the cherry into his mouth. Draco started laughing. "What?" Harry asked, which only caused the Slytherin to laugh some more. Suddenly Draco leaned in and kissed Harry's nose.

"You got whipped cream on yourself."

---

After visiting a bunch of other shops, the two decided that it was time to get back. The sun was setting, causing a splash of color to light their way as they walked to join the rest of the students. They were passing by the Shrieking Shack when Harry spoke up, "This is where I lobbed snowballs at you back in third year."

"That was you?" Draco asked, amused.

"Yeah, I was under my dad's invisibility cloak," Harry answered, bashful.

"So that's how you never got caught!" The two stopped and looked over at the old building.

"You know, they call this the Shrieking Shack because this is where Remus Lupin went when he transformed into a werewolf."

"Really? But back in those days they said that screams were heard from it almost every day," Draco said. "Maybe there was another reason for them," he said suggestively. Harry thought about Remus and blushed, and the silence spanned until Draco said, "Here, this is for you." He handed Harry another rose, this time blue, and the Gryffindor picked up the card to read its message.

"There's nothing written on the card," Harry said, looking back up at Draco.

"That's because the message has to be told," Draco said, getting on one knee and holding up a silver ring. "The blue rose symbolizes the promise of a perfect world, Harry. I want that world with you. Would you marry me?" Harry stood, a little dumbstruck, until he burst into a grin that was brighter than the sun.

"Of course!"

"Then I can't wait until after graduation," Draco said, pulling along Harry in a run. The two laughed as they joined the other students, Harry's ring gleaming for everyone to see.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who has been with me for this long, it's really appreciated! Secondly, there's only one more part to go! OMG! It better be super special awesome, right? And Thirdly, if I do decide to write an... epilogue (for those who read the previous chapter's author's note, you'll know what I'm talking about), I will inform you in the FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**Also, in the FAN (final author's note), I will include the title of the song and where it comes from! **

**A disclaimer about the song will also be included in the next part. **

**Thank you again, and much love for all of the reads, reviews, and support,**

**akiqueen**

**BTW: I think I'll draw Melodia as a thank you!**


	10. The Final Verse Part Three, Melodia

The Final Verse; Part Three

Melodia

It was a bustling crowd that arrived at Hogwarts. The Quidditch Pitch had been taken down and replaced with tables brimming to the top with food, and a section was allotted to seats lined up row by row behind an altar that was decorated with golden roses. The guests sat down as the precession started. Wizard weddings, especially to another wizard, were slightly different than normal. Instead of one of them going through the middle of the isle, Harry turned left and Draco turned right, and they went around the guests until they met each other before the altar. A wizard, wearing black dress robes, cleared his voice and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen." Everyone stopped whispering to listen to him. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls; Messrs Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. They have put aside their differences from long ago, and now are joining together under the power that defeated You-Know-Who himself." The wizard continued to talk, and as the time spanned, more friends and family started to get teary eyed and anxious. Finally, the wizard asked, "Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Draco smiled brightly.

"I do."

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Harry returned Draco's smile.

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you husbands. You may—"

And the two didn't wait for the wizard to continue before they started kissing, causing a burst of laughs, but even louder cheers to burst from their guests. Once they pulled apart, the wizard handed them a golden rose, announcing, "A golden rose to bind you together. For it symbolizes the completion of a Great Work. Which this wedding surely was." Harry scooped down and picked up a bouquet of roses by the altar. These he threw into the air, several wizards and witches wondering if he had gone crazy from his happiness. It was a Muggle custom, after all, to throw the bouquet and see who would get married next. But the roses didn't fall down. On the contrary, they stayed afloat for a while until—_pop!_ Melodia jumped out from the middle, dropping the bouquet on Ron's lap.

Suddenly, she burst out singing.

"If the morning sun should free me,

It really wouldn't let me go!  
I'd still be caught inside your love!  
Can't rise above…  
The chains of your heart!"

And then she exploded in a blaze of colors and sparkles, leaving a little mound of dust on the ground which the wind soon blew away. The newlyweds stood shocked. They had completely forgotten what would've happened if Melodia finished her song. "Oh Merlin, Melodia," Harry whispered, silent tears forming as he went to the spot where the faerie exploded. The crowd watched the two in confusion as they sat in silence, the joyful mood sucked out of them. "She'll be back," Narcissa said. The two looked up at her.

"But I thought…" Draco began, "That Sonka Faeries died when they finished their songs."

"They do… when they're forced to sing against their will," Narcissa explained. "Long ago, the Sonka Faeries used to choose who they sang to, so when they were done with their song and exploded, they would come back to life, much like Phoenixes."

"But Melodia didn't choose us. You gave the faerie to me and forced it to sing," Draco said.

"Not exactly," Narcissa said, now noticing how everyone was silently listening. "Back before you were born…"

-

_Narcissa walked outside into the garden, happy to escape life at the Manor for once. She rubbed her swollen belly, knowing that her baby would soon be born. A sudden ruckus at the nearby blueberry bush brought her attention to it. A gigantic bird was attacking something in the bush. Narcissa immediately recognized it as a Mewa, a Dark creature who had a taste for Light creatures. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Narcissa yelled, causing the Mewa to drop onto the ground. She then performed a banishing spell, and the bird disappeared. She carefully picked through the blueberry bush until she came upon a quivering mass. She performed a healing charm on whatever it was, and once it straightened out, Narcissa realized that it was a faerie. "What are you?" she asked the faerie, who was covered in smashed blueberries._

"_I'm Melodia, a Sonka Faerie," the faerie answered, causing Narcissa's eyes to widen. "You don't see one of us real often," the faerie joked. "I can't tell you how relieved I am you came when you did. You saved me. Maybe you're not so bad, for a witch. Now normally, I'd repay you by finding your perfect match. But since you're already married, I'll make another deal."_

"_Wait, what?" Narcissa asked, confused._

"_You saved my life. Wizards aren't the only ones who can form life debts, you know. So to repay my life debt, I'll find a perfect match for your son."_

-

"So she was repaying a life debt. But that doesn't explain why you said she was coming back," Harry said. Narcissa smiled.

"Well, she grew a liking to you two. Because of that, she didn't feel forced to sing to you," she explained.

"And that means Melodia will be back!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, but not for a couple of years. But, who knows. Maybe you'll meet her again some day."

The two, relieved that Melodia wasn't gone, got up and ushered everyone to the tables. Their guests soon started talking and eating, and the mood was happy once more.

Narcissa smiled at her son and knew that Melodia would come back and see them. And maybe cause a little mischief for Draco and Harry's future kids.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Wow! Finally! It's done! This chapter was two pages long!! How amazing am I? **

**Okay, first explanations.**

**Mewa is Polish for seagull. It's actually a nickname I gave to this girl I really hate. But the Mewa in this story looks more like a raven.**

**And secondly… promises! **

**I promised a picture of Melodia, and it's actually been up for a while! If you ever checked my fanfiction homepage, you would've seen a link to her picture! So go there right now and look at how awesome she is!**

**And secondly… an **_**epilogue**_**. Well, a link to that can also be found on my fanfiction homepage. I didn't want to directly add it to the story, so check that out!**

**The song, by the way, is the beginning song of the anime, Record of Lodoss Wars. The title is "Adesso e Fortuna". A link of that can also be found on my homepage!**

**Thanks for staying with me throughout the story.**

**Much love,**

**akiqueen**


End file.
